


TMI

by Scarletbat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Wade has a potty mouth, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Peter finally agreed to a date with Wade after being annoyed one too many times.Only he hopes his boyfriend doesn't find out.





	TMI

"Please Spiderbabe!"

 

"No Wade go home!"

 

"I want to go home with you~" Peter blushed under his mask, the hell was this guy's problem? 

 

"For fuck's sake fine I'll go!"

 

"Yes! Meet me at Chez Monroe on 15th tomorrow night at 7:30 sharp, wait I'll pick you up don't worry!" Wade said as he disappeared into the night. 

 

' _What.The. Hell. '_ Peter thought before swinging home.

 

 **Next Night**  

 

Peter looked himself over one last time in the mirror buttoning his slacks as Harry came out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going all dressed up gorgeous?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Peter's waist. 

 

"Oh well one of the girls wanted to go to see this weird art gallery, and being the good friend I am I agreed to go." Peter said and Harry nipped at his neck. 

 "Well why didn't you say something?" Harry asked and Peter silently cursed. 

 

"I thought you had a meeting tonight but somebody neglected to inform me otherwise. " Peter said pointedly and Harry snorted. 

 

"I didn't know I'd see you all fancy tonight or else I'd have canceled it myself." Harry said pouting.

 

"You're such a child Harry." Peter said pushing Harry off.

 

"Well I gotta go but I'll see you later." Peter left and Harry growled as he pulled out his phone. 

 

"David I need you to have Peter followed."

 

Meanwhile Peter was currently  being driven around in a white limousine Wade smiling  rather brightly.

 

"So how is your night?" Wade asked and Peter shrugged.

 

"Alright, it'd be better if I wasn't out with a bona-fide psycho, but that's just me." Peter said curtly and Wade chuckled weakly.

 

"Yeah you probably had better plans......." Wade murmured and Peter bit his lip. 

 

"Shit. I'm sorry Wade didn't mean to be so rude it's just that well you aren't the most stable guy.. " Peter said and Wade smiled. 

 "Could be worse?" Wade said and Peter snorted. 

"Yeah you're right, so how is your night?" Peter asked and Wade looked at him. 

 

"Better since you're here." Peter flushed, Harry hadn't even said such things to him since.. Well Peter didn't even know. 

 

"Thanks Wade."

 

"Oh," Wade opened his bag and shuffled around a bit 

", I got you something." Wade held out a small box and some flowers. Peter opened the box and was shocked to see a Spiderman necklace with multiple jewels. Ruby's Sapphires and two diamonds.

 

"Wade..... It's gorgeous." Peter said breathlessly and Wade smiled.

 

"Glad you like it." Peter looked up with soft eyes.

 

"Wade I-"

 

"Mr. Wilson  we've arrived." Whammy? Said and Wade nodded. 

 

"Come on Spiderbabe let's eat."

 

Peter watched as Wade talked to multiple patrons of the restaurant.

 

"Pete come on they don't bite- well Karina might." Wade said and Peter walked over to the group.

 

"So this is the famous Peter Parker Y'know how long Wade has been bugging us about you? Too much."  A blond man said and Peter rose an eyebrow. 

 

"Wade!" Peter whined, it was bad enough he was here but the whole restaurant probably knew that Wade was in love or like? With Peter Parker.

 

"Sorry but with an ass like that I couldn't help but tell!" Wade said before leading Peter to their table. 

 

"Sorry about that, Strum can be a fucker sometimes." Wade said and Peter nodded.

 

"Enough about that let's talk about us. " Wade said and Peter smirked.

 

"You first. " Finally some info!

 

,"So my name is Wade Wilson I'm 25 years old and  I'm a father of one, I'm a mercenary and I like chimichangas. My daughters name is Ellie and she's the best daughter ever!"

"Well I'm Peter Parker 20 years old I'm a Vigilante/Share holder I like my life and I have no children except for the man child in front of me." Peter chuckled and Wade laughed. 

 

"You're so damn mean but I like it!" Wade said and Peter smiled.

 

"You know Wade I'm actually having fun with you tonight,  you wanna do it again sometime?" Peter asked and Wade's eyes widened. 

 

"You me second date?" Wade asked and Peter nodded. 

 

"And maybe on the 3rd I can meet Ellie?"

 

"O-of course she loves Spiderman and I know she'll adore Peter Parker!" Wade said as Peter's phone buzzed. 

 

H♡rry: _ **GET HOME NOW.**_

Peter's eyes widened as his eyes darted to see David in the corner.

 

"Fuck, Wade I need to go now." Wade looked at Peter quizzically.

 

"You okay you look much-" Wade was shocked as Peter kissed him. 

 

"Had fun should do it again bye!" With that Peter was gone. 

 

"One hell of a kisser." Wade said breathlessly before slapping himself. 

 

_'I forgot to tell him I'm not giving up my porn!'_

 

 

 


End file.
